


Argument

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of days after rescuing Finch from Root, Reese go to his place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

\- Mr Reese ? How did you find-  
\- Finch. Are you rested?  
\- Yes, but what-  
\- Nourished?  
\- Again, yes. What does this-  
\- So you are basically well?  
\- Yes John, what is this about?  
\- I tried to put it on the drug she injected you, or on the weariness, the choc, but I can’t let it go after all. I must say to you that I’m angry, really angry.  
\- I see… Can I ask you to elaborate? Because I must confess that I’m not following.  
\- “I really didn’t intend for you to come find me”? Seriously? What’s that supposed to mean? I through we were friend, isn’t that what friend do? Help each other?  
\- John…  
\- Did you really think I would just let you disappear on me and go on with your crusade without you? Without even trying to get you back from a madwoman?  
\- John, please…  
\- Scratch friendship, even if we weren’t friend, that was just the human thing to do!  
\- I’m sorry.  
\- Are you?  
\- Yes, John, I’m sorry I said something that apparently hurt you. That wasn’t my intention at all. I was… I am glad you came after me.  
\- …  
\- I see now that I made some mistaken assumptions so we will think together of a contingency to put in place in case one or both of us can’t work the numbers anymore. Do you agree with this?  
\- Yeah, ok.  
\- Now, it’s 7 AM, would you like breakfast, or at least a cup of coffee? And then we can start the day in a better mood.  
\- I’d like that. Let’s have breakfast together. Nice house, by the way.


End file.
